


Here She Is

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Drivers Ed, Driving, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America Chavez learns how to drive. Kate Bishop learns how to hold her breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here She Is

America Chavez had a very unique way of traveling. Yes, she enjoyed the occasional walk, run, even leap and bound over sort of tall buildings. It was all in her particular wheelhouse. 

America had many ways of getting from point A to point B. But mostly, she just kicked open portals and stepped through them. Which more often than not caused a lot of walls to crumble under the power of her mighty heel.

“Why do need to do this again, Princess?”

Kate leaned back into the passenger seat of her purple VW and shrugged. She'd been amused if she wasn't so concerned about what America could do with a car. “You can’t just smash a wall every time you need to go somewhere. The wall was there for a reason and we Avengers try to avoid causing property damage, you dig?”

America took in a sharp breath, staring at the sea of empty parking spaces in front of her. She gripped the wheel tight. “I’ve ridden a bike before. I hear it’s just like riding a bike.”

Kate looked a little dumbstruck. “That’s not… no. It’s not like riding a bike. At All."

America's eyes remained on the "road." She took another breath and began to press down on the petal. 

“Chavez, you have to change gears first.”

Kate could have sworn that she saw America blush.

“Oh. Right.”


End file.
